


Apple Pie Pancakes

by amorton1298



Category: Food - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, i cant tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorton1298/pseuds/amorton1298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>delicious pancakes from Chapter One off my Part One story......absolutely delicious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie Pancakes

Ingredients

Apple Pie Filling and Topping  
•1 large apple (I recommend Granny Smith, Fuji, Honeycrisp, Gaia, Jazz, or Golden Delicious)

•¼ cup unpacked light brown sugar

•½ teaspoon cinnamon

•¼ teaspoon nutmeg

•¼ teaspoon allspice

•pinch of salt

Batter

•2 cups all purpose flour

•2 tablespoons sugar

•3 teaspoons baking powder

•½ teaspoon salt

•½ teaspoon cinnamon

•¼ cup pulverized roasted almonds (not almond flour) (optional, but highly recommended)

•¼ cup cookie crumbs (I recommend gingersnap or snicker doodle) (optional, but highly recommended)

•2 cups, plus 2 tablespoons buttermilk

•4 tablespoons unsalted butter, mostly melted

•2 large eggs

 

Instructions

1\. Preheat the oven to 200 degrees.

2\. Finely dice the apple and coat with the brown sugar, cinnamon and salt. Toss in a skillet and cook on medium, until the apples are softened. Set aside.

3\. In a medium bowl, mix together the flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, cinnamon, almond and cookies and mix well to combine.

4\. In a separate bowl, mix together the buttermilk, butter, and eggs and mix well to combine. Fold in ½ cup (not packed) of the apple pie mixture, then fold in the dry ingredients, being careful not to over mix (lumps are good here).

5\. Heat a nonstick pan or griddle on medium-low. Pour out ¼ cup of batter per pancake (I can fit three pancakes on my griddle). Cook for about 2 - 3 minutes on this side, you will see bubble form and begin to pop. Flip, and cook for an additional 1 - 2 minutes. Place the finished pancakes on a baking sheet and leave in the oven to keep warm while you continue making the other pancakes.

6.  
Top your stacks of pancakes with the remaining apple pie filling and top with more cookie crumbs and almonds, plus butter and syrup if desired.


End file.
